Reign of Gamma
by Hulkfan96
Summary: During a brutal brawl with Doomsday, Hulk is sucked into the DC Universe with seemingly no hope of returning home. But will being stranded there really be so bad?


(**Earth-616**)

(**One Year After World War Hulk Incident**)

A year has passed since Hulk unleashed his World Breaker persona and nearly broke the world. Bruce Banner is down on his luck following the incident. He is homeless, severely depressed, and a truly broken man. Ever since that day, he has been shunned by everyone that's been close to him, including the entire superhero community, save for a few people such as Captain America, Wasp, Wolverine, Spider-Man, Miles Morales, Thor, Black Widow, and She-Hulk.

With nobody caring for him, Bruce has had enough and was about to give up on life entirely. As he sits by himself in a diner in Vista Verde, Mexico, he overhears a news report about an unnamed monster appearing seemingly out of nowhere and is currently rampaging through the lower part of Manhattan, though both Spider-Man and Miles Morales are trying to fight him off.

As Bruce watches the news, he shakes his head, thinking to himself, "_Those two are idiots. They're not strong enough to take that thing down..._" Bruce then sighs. As much as he didn't want to, he had to step up. He had to unleash Hulk...one last time.

* * *

(**Lower Manhattan**)

Spider-Man and Miles continue to fight, but the creature is too strong for them to handle, though the two use their agility and athleticism to outmaneuver the monster that the bystanders labeled 'Doomsday' after overhearing the creature calling itself that by name. After a few more minutes of trying and failing to hit his faster opponents, Doomsday eventually turns the tide as he grabbed Miles out of the air as he was web-swinging over his head. Before he had the chance to crush Miles under his foot like a bug, a loud roar is heard...A roar that is very familiar to Miles and Spider-Man, who both smile as Bruce, now in Hulk form, tackles Doomsday, saving Miles.

"**You will not hurt my friends, Spiky**!" Hulk said to Doomsday angrily as he lifts him up off the ground and punches him into a gas station, which promptly explodes and engulfs Doomsday in flames, but he soon walks out of the inferno, practically unharmed and the two monsters trade punches and throws with one another, decimating numerous buildings with their unrestrained might. Hulk roars in Doomsday's face before punching him in the face and stomach numerous times like an enraged boxer, dazing Doomsday before sending the spike-covered monster flying with a devastating right punch, which knocked him into the underground lab in the Baxter Building, which belonged to Reed Richards. Hulk leaps into the lab after Doomsday, and the two beastial fighters resume their brawl, destroying much of the lab, which will no doubt drive Reed into a fury when he shows up.

The two keep on punching and bashing into one another until Hulk, now blinded by his rage, punches Doomsday into Reed's Negative Zone Generator, which thanks to Doomsday crashing into it, starts to go haywire and it opens a portal that sucks in Hulk and Doomsday. Right as Spider-Man and Miles swing down into the lab to offer Hulk some rather ill-timed assistance, the Negative Zone Generator explodes. Miles and Spider-Man gasp in horror, believing that Hulk was killed when the machine blew up, as Reed always said that interdimensional travel was risky and extremely dangerous, even for someone was powerful as Hulk.

"Hulk..." Spider-Man said to himself softly as he just looks at the wrecked remains of the Negative Zone Generator.

"Pete...I'm so sorry. I know how much you cared about Hulk as your friend." Miles said solemnly as he puts his hand on Spider-Man's shoulder to comfort him. "We should tell the others, though. They deserve to know...especially Wasp and Black Widow, since they really liked him." Miles said, to which Spider-Man nodded as the two slowly left the lab to tell the Avengers of Hulk's "death".

* * *

(**DC Universe: Earth-1**)

(**Metropolis**)

A portal opens high above the city of Metropolis, in which both Hulk and Doomsday fall out of and plummet towards the ground as they grab onto one another and repeatedly punch the other in the face until they hit the ground, making a massively deep crater in the middle of a very busy inner section. After the dust from their impact settles, the two monsters quickly get back up from the fall and keep on fighting like vicious beasts, punching one another with brutal and unbelievable amounts of force with each punch. All the civilians witnessing the brawl start to run away in terror from both Hulk and Doomsday, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Everyone that was running knew full well who Doomsday was due to his past history and numerous fights with Superman, but the bystanders had no idea who Hulk was, or what power he was capable of unleashing on Doomsday or the city.

After getting knocked away by a hard right punch from Hulk, Doomsday roars in immense frustration before seeing a nearby bus and effortlessly lifts it up, not realizing that it was full of people, who among them was Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. Doomsday then roars once more before hurling the bus at Hulk, but he easily catches the heavy vehicle and sets it down behind him, saving everyone, much to their shock, since they weren't sure that Hulk was a good guy.

"**Run! Get to safety! Go**!" Hulk said to the bus' passengers with urgency, wanting them out of harm's way so he can deal with Doomsday without having to protect them at the same time. After everyone runs off, Hulk's eyes and veins start to glow a much brighter shade of green as he starts tapping into his World Breaker power, as Doomsday was a lot tougher than he was expecting. He then brutalizes Doomsday, beating him down with unforgiving force and repeatedly smashing Doomsday's face into the ground before grabbing his head, and in a single tug, completely decapitates Doomsday, finally killing him. Hulk roars in victory as he holds Doomsday's severed head before hurling it thousands of miles away and calming down enough for his World Breaker power to fade.

After all that mayhem, Hulk starts to hear a sound he hadn't heard in a long time: clapping. He looked around and saw that all the people he saved were clapping and applauding, much to his great surprise, since he thought that nobody would ever do this again. Lois and Jimmy then ran out from the mass of cheering civilians and stand in front of their green-skinned savior.

"Who are you? Better yet, what are you?" Lois asked, curious and wanting to know who or what Hulk is.

"Hey, are you a superhero like Superman? Are you a member of the Justice League?" Jimmy asked like a geeky fanboy at Hulk.

Hulk rolls his eyes at all the questions being asked to him by the two humans. Not really knowing how to answer any of their questions, he simply responds with, "**Gah, stop asking me questions**!" He then leaps away before they can even respond to what he just said. "_**Where am I**_?" Hulk asked himself in his mind as he soared through the air after he jumped up, not aware that he's been transported to a universe he's never heard of or been to before.


End file.
